


Come In

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Right in Front of Me". Lucifer walks Adrienne home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In

The walk back to the club was quiet and the night air was nippy. Luckily Lucifer didn't have to walk far. It was a quarter-until-one when he reached it. The lights were still blazing but the music was gone and customers where exiting the building. Some of the girls were leaving through a side enterance. He watched carefully to make sure he didn't miss her. Than he saw her and she saw him. Her face lit up.

Her step picked up and he met her halfway literally sweeping her off her feet. His lips met hers in a tender passionate kiss, they were lost in each other completely unaware of the looks they were getting from the other girls. "I'm sorry" he whispered when they finally parted.

"For what?" she inquired running her hands through his wheat colored locks and down the back of his neck."for finding me?"

He still couldn't believe how loving and accepting she was of who he was...what he was. People spend their whole lives hoping to find their Soulmate and here she was in his arms. "Take me home...Lucifer" she whispered he kissed the bridge of her nose in response. It was the first time she said his name.

They walked the block to her apartment in each others arms. Acting like two star-crossed lovers. Whispering to each other and sneaking shy kisses. One thing they both knew was that they never felt this way. When they finally reached the stoop of her apartment they were both unsure of what to do.

"Come in?" she asked him her eyes glistening in the monlight. He could never deny her. He just nodded following her in. Her apartment was quant and cozy - unlike the one he shared with Gabriel. He was greeted by a grey Persian cat rubbing against his legs. "She approves of you" Adrienne says with a flirty smile.

"Your cat has to approve of me?" he asks flirting back pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She simply nods in reply and kisses him back and skerming out of his arms. She takes him by the hand and leads him to the leaving room.

"I'm going to change." she informs him "make yourself at home...and I'll be back in no time." He just looks at her wanting to memerize her. She slowly walks into the adjacent bedroom and closes the door. Lucifer found himself walking around the room among the many photographs and things was a photo of Adrienne with what he presumed was her parents and siblings. They looked so happy.

Adrienne had finished changing into a tank top and yoga pants when she saw Lucifer on the other side of the room looking at some of her photographs "I take it you don't take photos in Heaven?"

He turned around to face her with a half-hearted smile as she walked towards him. "I know you have three brothers that you did....do love very much." Lucifer didn't have to say a word his expression said it all "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." he cut her off.

"It's okay" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. "I could never me upset at you...I've been looking for you for millions of years, since I was created." She just smiled back at him.

They talked for hours.  


**********

  


The sun shone through the blinds and hit him directly in the eyes. He looked down and saw her laying on him still asleep. They fell asleep on the couch in her living room. He felt her stir.

"Good morning" he whispered kissing her nose, she buried her face in his shirt. He always smells so good.

"Good morning" she responded sleepily back tilting her head up to kiss him back "I need a shower" she continued sitting up and playfully smacking him on the leg. He took it as an invitation.

He followed her to the bathroom and undressed each other. He thought her skin was perfect and soft and her body was supplied perfectly. She ran her hand down his chest which was smooth except for some wheat colored hairs. He was always cold. They steped into the warm water of the shower. Between kissing a caressing they had actually managed to wash.

"My brother left these here" she motioned to a closet of clothing "he hasn't asked for them...so help yourself" she left kissing him on the cheek.

He shuffled through the closet of clothes and managed to find a dark pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and grey sweater that he liked. Miraculously they fit. After he got dressed and finished putting on socks and shoes. He decided to see where Adrienne was. He found her in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast. She smiled that smile of hers when she saw him walk in.

"They fit!" she exclaimed motioning to him.


End file.
